Coward
by TheParadoxGlitch
Summary: AU. What if Hohenheim did not have the chance to leave before his wife died? What if he blamed his sons out of heavy grief? Parental!RoyEdAl Family!Military Warnings!Child Abuse!Language! First FMA Fiction!
1. Quiver

_TheParadoxGlitch56_

_(Formally ShatteredSoul56)_

»»»»»» **Coward** ««««««

Chapter One

_Quiver_

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

"_Child abuse occurs at every socioeconomic level, across ethnic and cultural lines, within all religions and at all levels of education." : _

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

"Over here!" Lieutenant Colonel Mustang barked. Everyone regrouped and studied the door. Scratching his chin thoughtfully Roy's brow furrowed. "Major, force the door open." The group focused their weapons on the door. Once the door had been cracked open a fierce stench raced outward. First Lieutenant Hawkeye covered her mouth and nose with her sleeve. She could hear a gag come from behind her as the Major poked his fingers through the opening and slowly shoved the door open.

Second Lieutenant Ross inhaled sharply at the sight. Checking the corners of the room they moved toward the still figures crumpled on the filthy ground.

_The Day Before..._

"Worthless." The blond man hissed under his breath and released the shirt he had a hold of. The body fell to its knees then fell forward, landing on its stomach. The door opened and the man left without a second glance. Glazed eyes tracked the mans progress before he attempted to rise.

"A-Al?" There was movement.

"Brother?" Al's small figure inched forward as he pulled away from the shadows. "Are you all right?" The voice quivered.

"Mhm." The older boy dragged his battered body toward his shaking brother. "It's okay, Al."

"N-No it's not." Al accepted the comfort his brother offered as he was hugged tightly. "I'm s-sorry, brother. If I hadn't had t-that stupid n-nightmare h-he wouldn't-"

"Hush, I'm here." Their tears had long since dried up, though it may be the fact they hadn't had water today, or yesterday. The ten year old frowned. "You're warm, Al."

"I haven't f-felt good f-for a couple of d-days."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't w-want to w-worry you." Al's face scrunched up in misery. "I'm s-scared, brother."

"I know." The older boy could feel the helplessness weighing heavily on them today. He held fast to his younger brother, despite the pain he was in. "I know."

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

"What is it Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Hawkeye straightened and nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry, sir. It's just this strange transmission we got last week." She looked away.

"Yes. We have no idea where it came from."

"I know. That child sounded so frightened. I just...no never mind." The dark haired man studied his partner for a few moments as he leaned in his office chair.

"He did say his name was Edward. I suppose we could have another look at the records."

"I would very much appreciate that, sir." She smiled slightly.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

After about an hour the boy's finally felt safe enough to limp around. Al could tell his brother was in deep thought.

"What's wrong, brother?" With a sigh the older boy turned.

"He forgot to lock the door." There was a heavy pause, "I'm going to try to sneak out again, Al." The blond boy studied the door. "What ever happens, stay here."

The child's heart raced as he peeked outside the door. He turned and gave a thumbs up and a small smile to reassure his brother. Despite his damaged left knee, he quietly made it to his father's study again.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

"_H-Hello." A small hesitant voice came across their military server._

"_Hello? Who is this?"_

"_...I need help...(static)...trapped." The voice was so soft it barley came across the radio._

"_This is Sargent Major Fury. I need you to speak up." _Fury remembered the transmission quite clearly. He remembered his breath hitching as he waited for a reply. He could not tell if this was a real problem or a prank, but if it turned out this child was in danger he needed to get as much information as he could. He dearly wished he could have done more.

"_...hurt...brother is with me...(static)...Edward! You little brat!...(screaming)...(end transmission)."_

"I wish we knew his age." Second Lieutenant Ross moaned.

"That certainly would help." Major Armstrong replied, on the verge of tears again.

"He name is Edward. He has a brother, we are assuming this Edward is the oldest. Maybe we should go through the younger children again, age 4 to 6." Lieutenant Hawkeye muttered to her self. "The system they used has a connection to the military. However; none of the staff has a child named Edward."

"It's possible that it might have been an accident or he had access to a our line, without being related to a member of the military." Fury said as he surfed through the channels hoping to hear the child's voice again. Major Hughes and Warrant Officer Falman were both quietly scanning the papers, knowing the seriousness of the situation.

"Well, Edward is a pretty rare name on our records, so it is possible he is not on record." Second Lieutenant Havoc mumbled around his cigarette.

"The name does sound familiar." Lieutenant Colonel Mustang began to stare off into space again. More and more folders were thrown out.

"It just doesn't make any sense." Hawkeye closed her strained eyes.

"Maybe it is just a prank. A sick twisted prank." Havoc said as he leaned in his chair, rubbing his blue eyes. "Alchemists and all."

"That's it!" Mustang barked and raced from the room. Two minuets later he enter the room carrying a orange folder. "Here." He placed his finger on the name. "Edward Elric."

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

Edward crossed the room and sat before the work bench, where his father's radio sat. His breath caught in his throat when he heard the squeak of the door behind him.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, my son. You know better." The boy's heart skipped a beat. He was then yanked roughly from behind. "I am through dealing with you two brats." Grabbing his oldest son around the back of his neck they walked slowly back to the boy's _room_.

"Brother?"

After shoving Ed into the door frame he slammed him into a wall. Leaving him breathless. Then man advanced on the younger boy.

"Alphonse!" Ed rasped. The man's smacked Alphonse with a twisted grin. He then grabbed Al by the hair and dragged him across the room. Turning he kneed the boy once in the stomach he watched the child crouch over, gasping for precious air. The blond man advanced on Ed and sharply grabbed the ten-year-old's arm. "Such a bitter disappointment, you two." He dragged Ed to his brother and went to lock the door. He stopped in the center of the room and placed the light bulb in the old socket. It flickered in annoyance.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Ed whimpered as he slid in front of Al, who was trembling helplessly behind him.

"I'm sorry too, son." The blond man walked straight up to Ed and kicked the boy's chin with as much strength he could muster. The pain was immense and he nearly blacked out, but the only worry in his mind was protecting his brother. He knew his jaw had snapped and he let out a wail of pain. "Get up." Ed barely heard the growl through the ringing in his ears. Apparently Ed was too slow because the next second he was being pulled to his feet by his hair. "Turn around and place your hands against the wall." Swaying the boy followed the commands. "Good. Don't move." Ed braced himself. Then he heard a strangled scream.

"Al?" Ed slurred. The next instant his ribs smashed against the wall.

"Shut up." On shaking knees he turned to see his brother on the group with his father on top of him, hands tightly wrapped around the nine-year-old's neck.

"No!" Gathering all his strength, Ed charged his father. Hohenheim slammed into the cement ground. The man got to his knees and stood straight holding his sore shoulder.

"Stupid brat, that hurt." He hissed and made a dash for the door, locking it firmly behind him. Frowning Ed quickly turned his attention to his brother.

"Al? Alphonse!" Ed gave a painful grin at Al's groan. "You're okay. We're okay, he left." Together they dragged themselves in their corner and huddled together, while Al coughed and cried.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

"B-But the boy is dead. Along with his brother..."

"The boy should be around 10 years old and his brother," Mustang checked the list, "Alphonse is around the age of 9. It is worth checking into." The group agreed and began to gather a few essentials for the trip. "Besides, I haven't seen Hohenheim in quite some time."

"Where is he located."

"Resembool, I believe."

Mustang gathered his troop, which consisted of Majors Hughes, Armstrong, First Lieutenant Hawkeye Second Lieutenants Ross, Havoc, Breda, and Sergent Major Brosh. They collected three cars and had two ambulances on standby in Resembool.

"If it is these boys, then why do you think Hohenheim lied?" Mustang, who was leaning his elbow on the window seal of the car door shrugged at Hawkeye's quiet question.

"My best guess is he became overprotective and trapped the boys within their house, but that transmission just doesn't make any sense. We should be prepared for a worse case scenario." The dark haired man closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hohenheim, I hope this is a mistake. You better not have done anything to your boys."

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

Twenty minuets later Hohenheim returned.

"Oh, son, I have a surprise for you." Ed and Al shivered. "Edward, you stupid boy, get your ass over here." Ed's first instinct was to whimper and refuse, but he managed to pull himself up, with help from the wall, and limped over. His head pounded and his heart raced. "I think it's finally time to give you a nice haircut, don't you agree?" Honestly, Ed loved his hair long. It was warm and when it was washed it shined and was so smooth, he also loved to twirl his fingers in his long bangs.

Golden eye's widened as he was forced to his knees. He absolutely hated when his brother was forced to watch him get hurt. "Lets take a little of the top." The man began to hum and he worked to removed his son's hair. "This is harder than I expected, your hair is so filthy and matted. Didn't your mother teach you how to take care of it, stupid boy." He continued to chop the lumps of tangled hair off. Ed wouldn't admit it, but despite his love for long hair, it was nice to get his hair cut. He knew his hair wasn't healthy and it did itch a lot. The man smirked and scraped the scissors across the boy's scalp. Ed groaned as his skin split, soon it would fester like his other wounds, and he felt blood trickle across his head, then down his neck. Lifting his hand he stuck his middle and pointer finger in his mouth to help silence his pained grunts and moans.

Finally, he shoved Ed away. "Now, you, son." He smiled at Al. Edward gritted his teeth and with a harsh breath jerk himself into a standing position.

"You will not lay a hand on him, anymore!" The man scratched his beard and smirked at his oldest son with an odd glint in his golden eyes.

"Yes, of course. I must follow _your_ orders." Hohenheim mocked. His eyes turned back to the younger boy. "Get over here, now." He barked.

"No, stay where you are, Alphonse!" Ed always used his brother's full name when he was worried or serious.

"You good for nothing, brat." Hohenheim rose and grabbed the child by the shoulders and forced him into the wall. His right fist came around and sunk deep into the boy's starving stomach, while his left hand held the boy up by his collar. Ed choked and gaged. While Ed struggled to regain his breath Hohenheim brought his fist back again and it collided with the side of the boy's face. The ten-year-old's lip started to bleed profusely as the impact forced open an old wound. "I'm sick of this shit. I'll be right back, stay here."

Ed slid down the wall, having nothing to hold him up anymore. He was tired of this also and his whole body hurt.

It was hours later until Hohenheim entered the room again. Al was fast asleep and Ed was just trying to lay in a position that would relieve pressure in his many wounds.

"All you boys ever do is bring me grief." Ed heard a click. "Never again." Golden eyes widen and focus. Once the gun was in sight Ed could feel the adrenalin race through his veins. Ed yanked his brothers shirt and pulled him out of the way just in time to hear the bullet collide with the cement floor, then ricocheted against the wall.

"Wake up, Alphonse!" That jerked the younger boy awake. "He's got a gun!" Ed pulled his brother with him as he moved, making sure to keep the other boy behind him. "Lets charge him." Edward hissed and raced forward knowing Al would follow. They both managed to head butt the man in the gut, but not before Ed took a bullet to the shoulder.

Hohenheim laughed. "Stupid boys." The brothers ran through the open door and raced across the house. Having no idea where they were going they got trapped in a bathroom. A small window sat a few feet above the toilet. Ed tried to push Al up, but Hohenheim was only a few steps behind so they decided to hide. They pushed and pulled each other into a bottom cabinet that contained cleaning supplies. "Boys." The man shouted. "I'm sorry. Please don't do this." The man's shoe's lightly tapped the floor as he searched the rooms. Ed's chest burned and he could hear his racing heart.

"Peek-a-boo." Hohenheim hollered playfully as he popped his head into the bathroom. His eyes traced every inch of the room, but didn't see anything amiss. Al's mouth was currently being covered by Ed's sweaty hands. Looking over he saw his brother biting his bloody lip. The brothers heard their father step in front of their hiding spot and they held their breath. They heard him open a cabinet above them. The boys shared a glance and started to prepare themselves for the inevitable. Al's eyes began to get moist. "Come now boys, let us settle this like men." Ed tried to force his brother behind him, but they barely fit as they were.

Suddenly an arm shot forward and grabbed Ed by the shirt. "There you are, son!" Ed felt a soft tug on his leg and he glanced down. Al was grabbing his brother's leg and was attempting to stand. "I'm so glade your both safe. There are a lot of hazards in this house, stupid boys." Hohenheim marched them back to their room and locked the door behind him. Once again Hohenheim pulled hard on Edward's right arm and smacked him hard on the face. The boy would have fallen if it weren't for his father's grip. "Idiot, you know what would have happened if you managed to leave this house?" He kicked the boy hard in the shin. "They would have taken you away! Separated you both and placed you into homes. The people that own those homes are vicious people, that will work you like a slave. Is that what you want? To live with that kind of treatment?"

"Just about any place is better than being here, with you." Ed spat on the man's shirt. He had broken rule number two: never ever talk back. The man gnashed his teeth and smacked his son again, hard. Then he began to kick and stomp with all his might.

"You little shit. I'll kill you." Edward knew he was serious and if there was proper light the man would have seen all the blood drain from his face. His left leg flared with pain as it took blow after blow, the man even managed to jump on the battered limb. He used his arms for protect his face, to no affect. He just hoped it would end soon and the man would leave. Now, the man was beating his head relentlessly. He was sure the pain couldn't get any worse until he felt a sharp ache in his ribs then his chest and with that everything went dark.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

The shadows shifted when Armstrong opened the door. Against the back wall two bodies laid on top of each other. Both were littered with gashes, bruises, and one had a few protruding bones.

"My word." Ross hissed. "Are they...?" Mustang crouched and felt for a pulse on one of the boy's bruised neck. He felt a very weak thumping. Examining both bodies his eyes widened slightly and he bared his teeth as he reached over to search for a second pulse.

"They've been shot." Came his harsh whisper. "First Lieutenant Hawkeye alert the hospital, we need two medical teams, now!"

"Yes, sir!" She raced from the room. Having some medical knowledge Mustang ordered Ross to retrieve a few medical supplies they carried in their vehicles, including a neck brace. He was not completely confident that it would fit their small necks. Havoc and Brosh knelt to help Mustang.

"That monster." The blond short haired man grimaced at Roy. "This is not good." He muttered as he took in the damage done to the boy's. "This is Edward and Alphonse?"

"It appears so."

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

_Unfortunately, I have gotten a little too addicted to FMA. Tell me if this story is worth pursuing. It took me a while to decide if I should begin to post this or not. I will most likely update once I get a chapter done. I have edited this chapter a couple times, so I'm sorry if there are any blaring mistakes. Love ya'll. Have an awesome summer!_

**_April 28, 2010_**

**_TheParadoxGlitch56_**


	2. Intense

_TheParadoxGlitch56_

_(Formally ShatteredSoul56)_

»»»»»»**Coward** ««««««

Chapter Two

_Intense_

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

"_The estimated number of children seriously injured by all forms of maltreatment quadrupled between 1986 and 1993, from 141,700 to 565,000 (a 299% increase)." : Third National Incidence Study _

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

_**I am so excited for the next Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood episode, episode 59 I believe, to come out! If you are not watching it you should give it a try. Here is a link. You can watch it all for free! **_

_**http : / www . youtube . com / user / FUNimation**_

Thanks for all the feedback! I love to hear from you all.

manga-animelove : the-ice-cold-alchemist : Fiito : Animefreak11: xXCourtneyStarshipXx : HollyWd : Debility : Alchemist of Steel : Cue

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

Usually the room was dead silent, but at that moment it was bustling with movement and orders. The group set up a few light sources and currently had the Elric brothers on there back, neck secured with a brace. The small brace used for injured military women seem to work fine at the moment.

"Do have any idea which boy is which, Lieutenant?" Ross asked. She was currently sitting on the ground, ignoring the layers of filth, holding one of the boy's small hands and looked to be on the brink of crying.

"My guess is that Alphonse is the boy you're with." The man stared at the short haired boy he was helping. "It looks like this one has had his hair recently chopped off. I can see wounds on the boy's scalp." He frowned. "How's the IV coming, Hughes?" The other dark haired man was trying to find a vein on the long haired boy.

"They must be very dehydrated. I am having difficulties finding a vein."

"As am I." Mustang said. "I am going to try to insert it into his jugular vein." The man loosened the brace and cleaned a second spot for the needle. Then he began his search for the child's vein. Hughes also cleaned a section of skin on the other boy. "Got it. Sergent Brosh hold this up." Mustang said as he held the bag of fluids out to the man across from him.

"Yes, sir." Lieutenant Colonel Mustang taped down the needle to keep it in place and looked up at the long haired boy Maes was helping as he tightened the boy's brace. Hughes had also managed to insert the IV needle into the boy's jugular vein, while Ross was holding the bag. The dark haired man began to cut away the short haired boy's bloody tattered shirt, as did Hughes. Switching their gloves they started to work on stopping the bleeding.

"You're correct, Roy. This boy has been shot." Hughes muttered from across the room as he pulled the boy's shirt away from his body. "It looks like he has a few broken ribs as well."

Mustang gently cleaned the area on the shorts haired boy and added pressure with a sterile cloth. Hearing a groan Mustang looked over at the child's face. "Place pressure here, Major." Armstrong, eager to help, placed his hands over the covered wound.

"N-No." The boy's eyes remained closed.

"It's all right. You are safe." Pulling his jacket off Mustang gently propped the child's bare feet to help prevent him going into shock. Havoc pulled his blue military jacket off as well and Mustang placed it on top of the first one. Hawkeye handed hers over and Mustang placed it under the other boy's feet. Frowning he looked up at Ross. She smiled and carefully pulled hers off. Mustang nodded, rolled it up, and placed it under the dirty feet. Then he walked back to the boy he was helping and relieved Armstrong. "Major, could you search the vehicles for two blankets? We need to keep them warm."

"Yes, sir."

"A-Al?" The boy slurred and tried to shift, in an attempt to relieve the pain.

"I know it hurts, but you need to stay still." Mustang replied, misunderstanding the boy's question for a statement. With one hand keeping pressure on the wound he wiped his other bloody hand on his pant leg. "I am Lieutenant Colonel Mustang. You are safe, just relax." He repeated as he cleaned away dried dirt and blood off the child's face. "Hush, now." The boy was so pale, it was obvious he has lost too much blood.

"Hey, buddy you have to stay awake." Havoc smiled at the boy and gently ran his fingers through the short soft hair as Mustang placed a second cloth over the soaked one and continued to apply pressure. He could tell the boy was slipping away again.

"B-Brother?" Mustang looked up and watched Hughes console the other boy.

"Sir, it seems this boy is Alphonse." First Lieutenant Hawkeye informed Mustang from her bent position over Alphonse.

"It h-hurts." Al whimpered.

"I know, be strong, Alphonse." Hawkeye herself had never been shot, but she was certain it must be painful.

"Brother?"

"Shh, he's here. Relax, child." Her eyes softened as she whispered more soothing words to the boy. It seemed Edward was worse off, having already lost consciousness. Alphonse was still watching everyone around him, and remained quiet as he listened to Hawkeye. Major returned with a red plaid quilt and a dark green throw. He settled the blankets around the boys and waited for the ambulance to arrive. A few apprehensive minutes passed.

"They're here!" Major Armstrong raced out to meet the medics and guide them in. Everyone let out a small sigh of relief.

The paramedics, dressed in a bright vest, rushed inside with orange back boards. The boy's blankets were thrown to the side as the medics began to prepare the boy's for their journey to the hospital.

"We ware taking them to the trauma center in Resembool. Once they are stable we will medevac them to East City's Children's Hospital." Mustang agreed and helped them tilt Edward's body, with out bending him, onto the board. The medic's immanently strapped the boy down and began to check him over.

"If the children require any surgeries or other medical treatment the hospital will need consent. Are you or do you know someone who has illegal guardianship over them?" Mustang thought for a second.

"Suppose I will send a form to gain temporary guardianship over them, while their father is begin located. He will be unable to have any contact with them until this whole mess is settled."

"Major Hughes!"

"Sir?"

"Go with Alphonse, I shall ride with Edward."

"Yes, sir!" Mustang then turned to his remaining group.

"Document this scene, and do not miss anything." His crew nodded sharply, determination shined in their eyes.

"Yes, sir!" Inside their bags contained rulers, photo markers, drawing templates, reference cards, measuring tape, and other various items needed to document a crime scene. They all pulled on face masks and began to work.

"You all right, Roy?" Hughes frowned as he stared at his old friend.

"Mm, yes." Together they watched the medics scramble around the boys. They took the fluid bag and rushed Edward to the waiting ambulance. Mustang nodded to Hughes and followed them. The last thing Hughes heard before they entered the truck was he blood pressure was dropping. Alphonse was also getting strapped down and Hughes followed them as they hurried him into the second ambulance.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

The room was gruesome. Covered in blood, dirt, and in one corner fecal matter. Their was an empty light socket above and the walls were stripped bare. The door even contained indentations, that looked to be finger nail scrapings. Under one pile of trash they recovered old infant toys and tiny light blue shoes. It all looked like it had been burned at one time.

"It's hard to believe anyone lived here, let alone children." Second Lieutenant Ross muttered. "This room is disgusting."

"It's amazing that children could live this long here." First Lieutenant Hawkeye agreed as she took pictures of bloody smears on the wall. Major Armstrong had wondered off to the left, where the closet sat. His right arm pulled the door aside and he jerked away at the sight. The small enclosure contained two tiny sets of wrist confident band, attached to the wall by a chain. It was just about the boy's height, if these were used they might have been forced to stand for hours, days even. By the appearance of many tiny bolt holes the restraints were adjusted as the children grew.

"I need help documenting this." Armstrong said heavily. _Those poor children._

"You all right there, Major?" First Lieutenant Havoc asked, "Looks like you have seen a ghost." Havoc turned and his eyes narrowed. "What the hell is this! That sick son of a - " He bit his lip as he held up a angled ruler to one of the small restraints. "This just isn't right." He muttered with a defeated sigh. "Those boys." He tried to keep his hand still as Major Armstrong snapped a photo.

Havoc heard a collective gasp as he pulled out his measuring tape.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

On the ride to Resemble's trauma center Edwards heart stopped twice. His small body just could not handle the damage that had been forced upon it. They arrived within ten minutes and quickly pulled the gurney out before rushing him inside. Mustang had contacted Fury and Falman to begin the process of gaining complete medical custody and temporary guardianship to Mustang.

One minuet later Alphonse's ambulance arrived and the boy was pulled inside to the waiting team. Hughes and Mustang nodded to each other and went to the desk to fill out paperwork in the waiting room. They both stood out in their black undershirts and matching blue pants, having left their bloody jackets at the house, from the other patients and family waiting with them.

"You said Alphonse is nine?"

"I believe so." Mustang replied softly. Both men slowly completed their forums, leaving most of the questions blank. "The first thing I will do, once they are healthy enough, is have a complete medical check up. I hope they are not allergic to any medications." The man left out a ragged breath. "Lets check up on their progress at the house." He flipped open his phone and dialed Hawkeye's military issued phone. "First Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Yes, sir. How are the boys?" Mustang looked down at their papers and sighed.

"We have yet to hear an update. I hope the investigation is going well."

"Yes, sir. Still no sign of Hohenheim, but..." The man frowned.

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir. We have discovered restraints in the boy's closet. Evidence shows they were kept their for some time." She cleared her throat, it was obvious she had been crying or had been on the brink of crying.

"I see." Mustang hung his head slightly. "I need you to search the house for any medical records for the boys."

"Yes, sir." She hesitated and softly answered, "Sir...keep me updated on their progress."

"Yes, of course. After you have completed documenting post a guard and head back to East Command. We will be moving the boy's their once they are stable enough."

"Yes, sir." They both disconnected the call.

"Bad news?"

"Mm, yes. It seems that the brothers were kept restrained in the closet most of their time at that house."

"Really?" Mustang gave a sharp nod, not trusting himself to talk. "Really." Hughes leaned heavily in his chair.

Only twenty minutes later a man exited from the back and studied a sheet of paper. "Family for Alphonse and Edward Elric?" Both men stood and crossed the room to meet the auburn haired doctor. He smiled and led them to a private room. Mustang and Hughes followed him out the waiting room door. They passed a few doors before the doctor picked a room and led them inside. "Hello, I am Doctor Marcoh Evans." He raised a hand, Mustang firmly shook it and nodded.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mustang." Evans smiled and turned to the next man and shook his hand.

"Major Hughes." Then he gestured for the men to sit and held out a small poster, he uses as a visual aid, and pointed to the diagram's stomach.

"Both boys are littered with open wounds and bruises of all shapes and sizes. They are two of the most sever cases I have seen. It is going to be touch and go all night. One bullet entered Alphonse's abdomen, piercing his spleen, which caused him to bleed internally. The second bullet grazed his C3 cervical vertebrae. It is still uncertain if this caused any permanent damage, we will know once he wakes. He is dehydrated and weighs seventeen kilograms, his target weight is around twenty four. This malnutrition has also affected his height; however, I'm sure that will change once he is on a healthy diet for a growing boy. Many of his wounds are infected, and thus he has a mild fever, he has been placed on antibiotics. His has a broken left wrist and two broken ribs, and a fractured left tibia." The man gestured to the leg of the diagram. "Alphonse is in surgery right now to repair his spleen and to set his broken bones."

"And his brother, Edward?" Mustang asked tightly. Evans smiled sadly.

"At the moment , Edward is not stable enough to withstand surgery." The man hesitated, "The boy's left leg is such a mess, and he lost a lot of blood. His body is just not strong enough to heal such an extensive injury. Infection rate is extremely high, and we have to move fast. Along with the amount of nerve and tissue damage, I am sorry. Removing the limb is the best course of action. His right arm was broken in three different places, has a five inch gash down the side which appears to be infected, and suffered some nerve damage from the bullet tearing into his shoulder. That limb's fate is less than certain. We have arranged for a specialist to take a look at it. He has a few broken ribs, broken jaw, and a fractured skull." The man flipped the page over and checked his notes.

"He was shot twice in the torso. Internally he bled slow enough for us to insert drains and we are working to replace the blood loss. His weight is around thirteen kilograms off the target weight for a boy his height. He is extremely malnourished, more so than Alphonse." Mustang gnashed his teeth and his fingers gripped his baggy pants. Hughes sighed sadly and looked down at his hands. "Edward is suffering from Commotio cordis, or bruising of the heart muscle. This occurs due to severe sharp trauma directed at the center of his chest. We usually see damage this extensive in boy's who play projectile sports, such as football and baseball. Fortunately, for this young man the medical team was able to regulate this heart rate on the drive here. When we notice his eyes were dilated and we preformed a CT scan of his head." The doctor cleared his throat and pulled up a CT scan up on a screen. He pointed to a dark section.

"This is a Cerebral aneurysm. Most likely caused by head trauma. In our ranges it is rather large and from what we can tell it seems to be around grade four. As we have noticed some abnormal posturing, or involuntary movement of his arms and legs. The aneurysm has not yet ruptured, which is good, but it could at any time and he will deteriorate fast. If we do not treat as soon as possible he will fall into a coma, then die. The best course of action at this stage is to place him on a heart and lung bypass machine and then clip the aneurysm. This process requires a craniotomy."

"Brain surgery?" Mustang asked quietly.

"Yes. We will cut out a rectangle shaped piece, about two inches across, from his skull here." Evans pointed to the back of the diagrams head. "Clip his aneurysm and patch it back together with screws. He will be placed under general anesthesia. I need your consent to preform the surgery, and I am sorry if this sound rude, but we need a decision quick."

"What are his chances?" Mustang asked softly.

"Around twenty percent and that's being optimistic." Hughes cleared his throat.

"Is he in any pain?" The man asked tightly.

"Currently, he is not reacting to any stimuli, and remains unconscious. After his surgery we will place him into a drug induced coma until he is healed enough to move around." At their pause he continued, "After we place him on the bypass we will wait an hour to see how he reacts. If his stabilizes then we will begin the surgery."

"Do it." Hughes nodded in agreement. Evans handed them the consent form to sign.

"You may see him before surgery if you like. Just wear a mask." They nodded and softly thanked the doctor. "I'll come get you when he's ready."

"We have others that might want to see him, before..."

"That's fine, just make sure you go in two at a time." With that the doctor left to hook Edward up to the machine. Mustang pulled out his phone again and slowly dialed Hawkeye's number.

"Second Lieutenant Hawkeye, change of plan."

"Something happen, sir?"

"Yes, if any of you would like to see Edward before his goes into surgery, then I suggest you all take a break and make your way to the hospital." Mustang gave them directions and hung up.

"He's strong, Roy." Hughes said roughly and then wrapped his arm around the other man's shoulders. They took ten minutes to collect themselves before they settled in the waiting room again.

Fifteen minutes later two military vehicles parked in the visitor's parking lot.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, Major Hughes, how are they?" The sleek haired man closed his eyes shook his head slowly. Armstrong must have ditched his jacket at the house due to the fact that only Brosh and still had theirs. Both men led the small group over to the private room. Once inside Mustang covered his face with a gloved hand. "Alphonse is in surgery right now. The doctor said it would be touch and go all night." The man said miserably. Everyone's face fell, and a few looked devastated. They hated when it was the innocent that were the ones to be put through so much pain. In the past few years they have all noticed the steady rise in domestic violence. Just this past month their were twenty three recorded deaths, all related to violence in the household, and sixteen of those were under the age of ten. Many lives cut too short due to carelessness and anger.

"Sir, before, you said Edward was going into surgery?" Hawkeye asked after a small pause.

"Yes. They have not been able to stabilize his vitals. I'm not quite certain on all the details, except that Edward was so badly hurt that he will lose his left leg and possibly his right arm. He suffered great head trauma and needs brain surgery, which requires him to be placed on a heart and lung machine. This is our chance to see him one last time, because..." Mustang gave a long sigh, "his chances for survival are not good."

"No." Ross gasped. Hughes nodded in conformation. Havoc's hands balled up into fists. _It's not fair._

"If only we got their just a little earlier." Brosh said with a bowed head.

"Stop that. Thinking like that will not get us anywhere." First Lieutenant Hawkeye hissed.

"First Lieutenant is right. The boy's are not dead yet so we shouldn't act like they are." Armstrong growled, "There is still a chance." Mustang smirked slightly.

"I agree." Deep in thought they all sat quietly, waiting for the doctor to take them to Edward's room. reached into his left inside pocket and pulled out a picture. A group image taken of all of Mustang's crew. He studied the picture with a small smile.

Dr. Evans knocked on the door an hour and a half later. Havoc, who was the closes to the door, opened it slowly. Evans smiled, "He's ready." Everyone stood and followed the man out the door. "I'm sure I don't have to prepare you all, but it is protocol for those visiting someone in the ICU. He has tubes in his mouth and nose. His chest is covered, this is where the heart and lung machine is attached. He has a few other various wires attached to him. You may touch his left hand. Edward has been placed into a coma so he will not be aware you are here. In an hour, if he remains stable enough, he will go into surgery. Specialists are arriving to have a look at his arm." They continued down a hallway and turned a sharp left to the elevators. "Alphonse should be out of surgery in about an hour. We have this special policy that if a patient may not," Evans cleared his throat, "pull through, then we allow one or two people to stay with that patient past visiting hours and through the night. So the patient isn't alone if they should pass. It may also help alleviate some anxiety, as who ever stays has immediate awareness of any change in the patient's health."

"Is it possible to place the boy's in the same room?" Hughes asked.

"Since they will both stay in the ICU I'm sure that can be arranged." Dr. Evans smiled. (A/N : 1) "If you would like to gather some clothing and other items, there is closet space for you. There is a cafeteria available and other various stores only a few blocks away. I heard you are all from East City. There is a post downstairs, where you can have your items sent to you, but you still have to have someone pack them for you."

"I suppose we will figure something out." Mustang agreed.

"Here we are." The ICU had a strong clean smell. On the right there was a corner desk that they had to check in at. Nurses and doctors were scattered about filing or watching patients. The ICU rooms had a glass siding so the medical personal could walk by and check on the patients. There was a sliding door, but it was locked open. The ICU held a total of ten ICU rooms, only four of the rooms contained two beds in a single room. It was small compared to East City's hospital. "He is in room 5." They turned left and walked along the rooms. Many rooms had their curtains pulled so the patients had some privacy. On the outside of the large covered windows allergy information was listed in bright colors and a reminder for every personal to use the hand sanitizer before you entered the room and after you have left. The sign read "Foam In, Foam Out" with small colorful children's hand prints, that served as a border

Mustang held his hand under the automatic foam container and it squirt out a small amount. His crew followed his example as he rubbed his hands together. The doctor handed out masks and reminded them to go in pairs. Mustang and Hughes were the first to enter. The room was bright because of the three large florescent lights above them. His crew watched from the open door.

Edward was on a bed in the left corner. On the right there was an empty space for Alphonse's bed once he returned from surgery. The curtains had been pulled and five padded chairs lined the covered window. There was also two large recliners in the left corner.

The boy looked horrible and it was almost too hard to look. His small face was blue, green, and black from all the bruises. There was a deep laceration across the boy's left cheek to the center of his nose, that had been stapled shut. Both cheeks were swollen and his face was still a little bloody. A breathing tube was forced down the boy's trachea. He still had his neck brace on. He noticed the light wrapping around the boy's wrists. To those who didn't know any better it looked like the boy had just tried to slit his wrists.

Off to their right was a long machine and many monitors branched off it. The monitors were beeping and humming. Behind the boy's bed their was a toilet in the corner, with rails attached to the walls. There was a sink on Edward's side and one on Alphonse's side that sat in the middle of the long counter tops, which lined both sides of the room. On the left and right wall their were cupboards below and above the counter tops and the two small closets attached to the cabinets next to the toilet, in the back of the room. The room was toned in the neutral colors white, peach, and brown. The tiles below were white with gray specks.

"Hey, Edward." Hughes said softly, his voice slightly muffled by the mask, from his position on the boy's right side. Their was not enough room for them to settle a chair next to his bed so they decided to stand. Mustang hesitantly reached out and brushed the back of the child's hand. No response. The respirator was so loud as it took in Edward's breath and then released it. They quietly watched the boy for ten minutes. "Roy." Hughes laid his hand on the man's shoulder to get his attention. "Lets let the others in, we'll see him later." The dark hard man nodded slightly and leaned over to Edward's ear.

"Stay strong, Edward."

The next group was Havoc and Riza. The First Lieutenant hesitated when she first entered the room and when she saw Edward her eyes burned with rare tears. "Hey, buddy." Havoc greeted, if he was surprised at the boy's injuries he did not show it. He smiled and hummed to him. "First Lieutenant." The blond man smiled and gestured for her to come further into the room. "He's not going to break if you touch him."

"How can you be so sure?" She whispered.

"Come now, he's stronger than that. Right, buddy?" Not expecting a response, Havoc turned back to Edward and carefully carded his fingers through the boy's short, uneven, hair. "I'll have to show you how to properly take care of this hansom hair of yours. I wish my hair was golden like yours, Edo." Havoc smiled to himself and began to quietly hum a song again. Hawkeye could hear the soft conversation outside the room. She moved closer and stood on the side Mustang previously stood. Slowly she reached out and touched the boy's left hand. It was warm. There was blood caked under his long nails, it was obvious they had not been cut in a while. Two of them were black and by the looks of it the boy must have chewed on them, either as a nervous habit or to prevent them from breaking. Inside his dirty hand she could see crescent moon shaped cuts on his palms. They looked infected and irritated, but surely with all the boy's wounds they placed him on an antibiotic.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

Since Mustang was going to have medical custody of the boy's he would be required to remain in town. "I will remain here, as I am their temporary guardian. Hughes will be in charge until I return. When you return to East City inform Fury and Falman of the change in command." After this update he was going to set out a buy any essentials, while they stayed with Edward and to take a small break from the stress of the hospital.

"Finally using your vacation bonus from last year?" Hughes asked with a small smirk.

"Possibly."

"Sir, they will most likely stay here for months." Hawkeye said with a small frown.

"Only until they are transfered to East City's Children's Hospital. My guess is around a month, besides I never get sick." His crew struggled not to smile. That was just like him, to sacrifice his vacation and sick days for these children. Even if he would never admit it of course. "It is getting late. I have paid for a night in the hotel east of the hospital. I will see you off tomorrow morning. Sleep well." His crew grinned, very please that they weren't ordered back to Eastern Command, as they were all exhausted from the days events. They saluted their leader and watched him leave.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

"_You are one of God's mistakes. You crying, tragic waste of skin. No, I don't like you anymore. You lying, trying waste of space." : Placebo_

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

1) I am pulling most of my ideas from my experience I had in the ICU, when my aunt's kidney's were failing.

_I was surprised how fast I typed this one out, especially with a stupid cold. Thanks again for all the reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and it wasn't too out of character. You'll have to let me know it any of the medical information is incorrect so I can correct it. Thank you so much! Love y'all. Have an awesome June 12, 2010!_

**_May 14, 2010_**

**_TheParadoxGlitch56_**


	3. Patience

_TheParadoxGlitch56_

_(Formally ShatteredSoul56)_

»»»»»»**Coward** ««««««

Chapter Three

_Patience_

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

_"It kind of trails off after the holidays. We would love to keep the issue in the front of everyone and that child abuse happens all year long. Abuse doesn't take a holiday, doesn't take a day off, and we can't either." : Jane Donovan_

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

Reading _333 Ways to Get Kicked Out of HQ_ by iTorchic helped me get through this chapter. I just couldn't stop smiling. Thanks iTorchic !

You can also watch Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood here: (_Sadly we have come to the end of Brotherhood, but boy was it exhilarating!_) Thanks Alchemist of Steel !

**http : / www . animefreak . tv/ watch/ fullmetal-alchemist-brotherhood-english-dubbed-online-free**

Thanks for all the feedback and support! I love to hear from you all.

Debility : the-ice-cold-alchemist : Alchemist of Steel : manga-animelove : merichuel : Animefreak11 : Bgranger1990 : Shield Stone : Atemu's Girl Yuugi's Twin : xXCourtneyStarshipXx : midnight13731 : longlivetheirishevilgenius

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

Thirty minutes have passed since Roy Mustang left the hospital. He went from shop to shop collecting: clothes, a toothbrush, toothpaste, shaving cream, a razor, shampoo, chap-stick, healthy snacks, and other essential items. He had an extra bag full of basic supplies for the boy's. Their was two stuffed animals, one a cat and the other a dog. Smirking he could predict Breda's reaction to the adorable stuffed creature. He always had a soft spot for dogs. Also, inside the third bag: small packets of sugarless gum, a book of short stories, crayons, coloring books, etc.

Currently, he was dressed in casual deep green slacks and a black long sleeve shirt. He was sending his uniform back with his team, knowing full well Hughes would take it back to his apartment. Neatly he placed the folded blue clothes in the back seat of their military car. Mustang carried the three bags back up to the ICU, and since he had not received a phone call he assumed everything had gone smoothly.

When he reached Room 5 he suppressed a smirk at his staff's double take.

"Any change?"

"No, sir. He is going to be prepped for surgery in about twenty minutes." Hughes answered softly. Hawkeye, Havoc, and Breda were sitting in chairs outside the boy's room.

"The doctor informed us that Alphonse's surgery was routine and there is no need for any worry at the moment, sir." Hawkeye stated with a small smile as she stood. "He should be brought back here any second."

"Good." He sterilized his hands then entered the cool room. Edward looked exactly the same as when he left.

A image caught his eye. Taped on the side of the boy's monitor was their group photo that Mustang had required them all to be present in. He turned and noticed a second one on Alphonse's side of the room. Closing his eyes he smiled and made his way to the left side of Edward's bed. He stored his items in the closet. The sign above the sink reminded visitors not to bring any plants inside the room, in case another patient had an allergy. Only non-living gifts could be kept in the ICU. He pulled out the stuffed gifts and settled them in front of the narrow closet, he would give it to the boys when they returned from surgery.

Mustang picked up the information sheet on the counter and began to study their policies and rules for anyone staying in the ICU past visiting hours and through the night. He continued to read until he heard the doctors wheel the younger brother inside and prepared Edward for his surgery. The dark haired man walked up and held Edward's hand one last time.

"Your brother still needs you, kiddo. Things will be better when you wake. I promise." He whispered before moving back, so he was out of the way, until they took Edward away. Slowly he walked up to Alphonse's bed as the nurses bustled around him. "How long until he is conscious?" A brunet nurse smiled at him.

"Hard to tell. A couple days, a week at the most. We don't want him to move around just yet, so we are going to keep him sedated for a day or two." Mustang nodded and patiently waited for them to finish. Havoc entered and stood to Mustang's left.

"Hm, haven't thought up a nickname for Alphonse, yet. Alo doesn't sound right." The blond man chuckled softly. The Lieutenant Colonel could tell the stress was starting to get to the man, by the way he blathered on more than normal.

"Why not just Al?"

"Nah. That's no fun, sir." Mustang just nodded. After a slight pause Havoc continued, "However, if I am unable to find a suiting name, then Al is just fine, since it means friend." (A/N:1)

"And may I ask how you know that?" The blond looked away.

"I might have read a book or two on names before." He muttered softly, embarrassed. "Ed also means friend, well sort of. They just go together. Ed and Al." The dark haired man glanced at his nicotine addicted friend, who he had tried multiple time to get him to quite smoking. It actually surprised him that the man survived this long without a cigarette, though more important things were most likely the only thing on his mind.

"I saw the photos." Havoc grinned.

"Breda's idea."

"Hm." The nurses smiled at them as they left, until only one remained.

"You may all come inside to visit him, if you like. I don't really have to tell you to be careful, right?" Mustang nodded as Havoc left to inform the crew. "The breathing tube will be removed in a day or two." The dark haired young man thanked her and walked up so he could stroked the child's hand. His thin wrist were wrapped tightly. The white hospital information band, was worn around his right wrist, and glowed brightly in the lit room. His left wrist and left leg was encased by an ocean blue cast and Al's neck was supported by a soft neck brace. In the light, you could see the wrappings around the child's torso underneath his white shirt. Remembering the stuffed animal he bought for the boy, Mustang went to retrieve it.

"He looks a lot better than his brother." Breda whispered.

"It's all right. I'm sure he is on so many drugs nothing will wake him." Mustang said, from Edward's side of the room, carefully rummaging through the small closet. Hawkeye smiled and sat in one of the chairs against the curtained window, Breda followed her lead. Hughes stood by Alphonse's bed side. The boy's long hair was an utter mess. The man moved forward and plucked a clump of dirt from his matted hair.

"Mäes ."

"Roy." Hughes watched as his friend sat a pure white stuffed cat under the boy's right hand.

"Anyone who leaves children in this condition is a monster." Came a harsh whisper.

"I agree." The men shared a glance. Hughes eyes softened as he jokingly scratched the stuffed animal under it's chin. Havoc, who stood on the opposite side of the two men, smiled as his blue eye glittered in the light.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

Two hours later Hughes became restless. All of them were still gathered in the ICU, waiting for word on Edward. "I'm going to get a soda, anyone want one?"

"Sure." Mustang replied, along with Breda and Havoc.

"I think I'll go with you." Riza said as she stood and stretched her legs.

Twenty minutes later Mustang's phone rang. With a sigh he stood and walked over to the closet to grab his phone and answered. "Lieutenant Colonel Mustang."

"Sir, the medical papers are being processed, and the guardianship will have to be approved later."

"Thank you."

"Is that all you needed, sir?"

"Yes. Relieve Falman and head home, Fuery." Mustang always tried to make sure his crew didn't work too late, unless required. He did not need tired subordinates, who were going to make mistakes and get him killed before he reached his goal of becoming Führer.

"Thank you, sir."

"Sleep well."

"You too, sir." With that both men hung up. The dark haired man placed his phone on vibrate and set it back inside the closet. Slowly he turned around and studied his crew. Havoc stayed with Alphonse, alternating between humming and softly talking to the boy. Breda was reading a book, that he retrieved from the lobby downstairs. Armstrong sat reclined on the sofa chair, with his eyes closed. Ross and Brosh had left thirty minutes ago to get some dinner for them at a near by deli, and when they returned, since there were so many of them, the soldiers would be forced to eat three stories down in the cafeteria. The nurse promised to inform them if anything important occurred while they were gone, and to retrieve Mustang if any papers needed to be signed.

It was now twenty past eight, a total of two and a half hours since Edward was taken to surgery.

"Dinners here." Brosh announced from outside the room. The gang slowly stood and reluctantly left the room.

"We'll be back in a few, buddy." Havoc said softly, giving the boy's shoulder a firm squeeze before standing. One by one they left, sanitized their hands, and gathered into the elevator.

Shoulder to shoulder they marched down the halls, with Armstrong and Breda bringing up the rear. None of them spoke, just followed the signs that led them to the cafeteria. They all gathered near the back and sat down at a long bench. The cafeteria was mainly forest green, tuscan red, and beige. Which had a strange calming effect. Brosh and Havoc passed out the food silently, using the food order list as a reference. Many had to force themselves to eat, because they had long since lost their appetite. Mustang took another bite of his club sandwich, which he had chosen because nothing else sounded good.

"Sir, what do you think it going to happen to them now?" Ross asked quietly.

"I don't know." Mustang replied, not looking up from his meal.

"If they survive, the next stage is to be sent into foster care." Hughes said. "I have heard it's extremely rare for siblings to get adopted together." The man paused and took a long drink from his soda. "I don't want to see them go into a situation like that. In the end, if it comes to it, I will foster the boys." Roy rested his head in his left hand and leaned on the table.

"How difficult would it be to adopt them?" He asked casually.

"I'm not sure, but, Roy, it will take more than just giving them a home. They will require special care. Maybe even years of rehabilitation, especially Edward." Mustang remained quiet for the rest of their meal. The turning feeling in his stomach would not let up. He was so deep in his thoughts he did not notice his crew standing up to go back up to the ICU. "Roy?" Mäes wave his hand in front of his younger counterpart. "You all right there?"

"Yes."

"Well, we are heading back to the ICU." Mustang gave Hughes a look.

"You all go ahead of us."

"Sir!" Concerned, they looked back at them, but followed his orders without hesitation. Once the group filed out Hughes sat down.

"So, what's up?" Roy's face was now hidden by his hand.

"Who do I have to talk to if I want to...bring the boy's home with me?"

"I don't know, but I can find out." Mäes said, looked at his friend with narrow eyes, searching for something. "You do understand that they can't live with you in a one bedroom apartment." A slight nod. "They require more needs and help than those of other children their age." Another nod. "It will be extremely difficult for you, a single young man, to adopt them." Mäes smiled at the man's grunt. "If you are willing to put fourth the effort I will support you the entire way, but you can't do this half-assed. No doubt. No regret. You have to be positively sure you want this, because these are children's lives you are dealing with. You will be giving up a lot of freedom...for years. They will take precedence over many things you currently see as a priority. Just think it over, and in a month or so from now, if your gut is still telling you this, we will take the proper steps. For now, becoming their legal guardian is our best goal, but their father has to either be stripped of his custody rights or he has to give them up. We also have to check to see if they have any other living relatives." Hughes watched the man silently for a moment. "You sure have grown up, Roy." (A/N:2)

"Thanks."

"Don't look so miserable. Lets work on getting them healthy first."

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

Mustang's crew was allowed to stay past visiting hours, as long as they remained quiet. They agreed that after Edward returned Mustang would be the only one remaining.

It was around nine at night when the first news on Edward's condition was received.

"The surgeons have successfully clipped his aneurysm. He is doing fine so far. There was not very many complications. There is good news, his arm can be saved, however; he may not ever gain one hundred percent functionality from it again.

I will explain in depth later. They finished his leg and are stetting the bones in his arm and jaw. He will require intense physical therapy to regain mobility. We will fit him with a prosthetic and go from there. He should be done in an hour or so." The doctor informed and the gang breathed a collected sigh of relief. "Any questions?"

"Could you tell if there was any brain damage?" Mustang asked after a moment of silence.

"There is no certainty until he wakes."

"He is going to be all right?" Hughes asked.

"Only time will tell." Hughes did not look happy with that answer, but kept silent.

"We need records of their injuries." The tall dark haired man informed.

"Yes, of course. We will have a copy made for you."

"We also need photos." Hughes asked hesitantly.

"This is the best time to do such a thing." Hughes nodded and left for the car.

"How long until they are healed enough for us the move them to East City?" Mustang ask, in his tired voice.

"We have scheduled to have two of East City's medevacs pick them up. Alphonse could be moved in a week or so. Edward could possibly leave at the same time since the flight will only take thirty minutes. We will know for sure once they are conscious." The man let out a small, unnoticed, sigh of relief. He was please he wouldn't have to leave his crew for long, and the doctors could quickly get a hold of him while at work. When he made it back to East City Mustang planned on finding a two bedroom house or condo, he knew he wasn't going to change him mind. Once they were in East City he would allow the boys to get familiar with him and also take the opportunity to get to know them better.

The doctor left them with a small smile. Breda pulled out a chess board and challenged Mustang. Armstrong laid back on the recliner. Ross and Brosh patiently sat outside the room, waiting for Edward to return from his surgery. Havoc stood on the left side of Alphonse's bed, staring at the small beaten face. The blond's fingers traced the swollen smaller ones, since he could not hold his left hand.

Once Hughes returned he pulled out a ruler and laid it on the pillow next to Alphonse's head. Havoc sighed and moved a foot away from the bed to give Hughes room. The man snapped a few photos of the boy's bruised face and braced neck. Busted lips, and a black eye. Then the child's left leg and tiny swollen toes. He pulled the blanket back to get a photo of Alphonse's chest. Hughes held the boy's right hand up and snapped a photo of his black chewed nails. The man made sure not to miss a single bruise.

"That should be enough." Hughes set the camera aside, so he could take some photos of Edward once he returned, and resumed a book that he kepts hidden in the front right pocket on his blue pants.

"If you don't mind, Boss, I'd like to take a walk." Mustang look up and tilted his head slightly. "Thanks, Boss."

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

After checking out, Havoc headed outside and fished out his cigarette box from his side pocket, having moved them from his front pocket when he removed his jacket. He grabbed his trusty lighter and held up a cigarette. For twenty minutes he hung around the entrance of the hospital. After watching an ambulance pull up he silently turned and headed east toward the hotel. He reached a street and decided to wait there. Standing next to the light pole he put out his cigarette on the bottom of his shoe and grabbed a new one.

He was pleased to hear that Hughes would take the boys in, if they found no other home. He wanted to take them also, but knew he barely took care of himself as it was. It would take a lot of effort to care and raise them, and he just did not think he would be able to stand the pressure. Though, he did promise himself that he would make himself available for the Hughes family, if they ever needed a break or a ride.

The nights cool breeze ruffled his hair slightly. He closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the fresh air, and stayed that way for twenty minutes. Unnoticed his cigarette slowly shriveled away. He took advantage of the small respite to sort out his jumbled thoughts and emotions. He had never felt so old in his life.

"Sir?" A quiet voice came from behind him. Havoc turned slightly. "Edward has returned from surgery." The man felt less drained than before and his smile returned.

"Thank you." Putting out his cigarette he turned to head back inside.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

"It is a miracle, really. Despite the damage done to his heart he survived." Dubious, the doctor shook his head slightly. They all gathered outside the ICU room, waiting for an update on Edward, who had just arrived a moment ago. They did not believe it to be possible for the boy to look any worse, but his small head was completely wrapped in gauze, which had begun to soak the blood up from the new wound. His swollen face was nearly covered by the wrapping around his jaw. The boy's eyes had swollen shut. Ed's right arm was surrounded by a red cast, blood was still caked under his nails. The most heart breaking sight was the way his blanket ended at the knee on the left side.

"Edward is still not out of the woods, but if he can manage to make it through the night, with little complication, his chances for survive rise greatly." Mustang nearly collapsed back into his chair. The first time in years he felt his eye moisten. Quickly he closed his eyes and forced them away.

"His arm was saved, as I mentioned before; however, there was extensive nerve damage. Tissue had died due to blood loss. With intense rehabilitation I'm sure he will still be able to lift and hold things. It is possible to work through some of the side effects, but he may suffer from weakness and spasms, which are painful. We placed him on muscle relaxers to help relieve their intensity. He will be on those for a while, though it is possible that he will require them for the rest of his life."

"Is writing possible?" Mustang forced out.

"Rehabilitation will be difficult. Relearning how to move his fingers precisely, in the manor for writing, may be impossible." Mustang glared at nothing in particular, but he could not stop it from forming on his face. Taking care of the boys was going to be difficult. He never thought of it before, but he was beginning to wonder how much school these boys have missed. And that's when a dreadful thought entered his mind. _Have they every even been to school ?_

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

That next morning they were ordered to head back to the boy's house and continue documenting. At the last moment he asked for them to search for any school records. Afterwards his crew would head back to East City, leaving Mustang at the hospital.

"At least the hospital has decent food in the morning." Havoc said as he took a bite of the scrambled eggs that he smothered in ketchup. After resting up a bit everyone was animated and determined to complete their job at the Elric household.

"I heard a nine year old boy died, in room 6, last night." Hawkeye stated.

"Mm. Car accident." (A/N:3) Mustang breathed. "It kept me up all night." Though he would not admit it was due to his constant pacing and checking the boy's vital signs. Every sound those darn machines made had him racing over to make sure they were still breathing. All night the nurses reassured him that they were fine and progressing as they should be.

_Now, he is a real gentlemen. _

_Yes, he stayed up all night watching over them, very self-sacrificing._

_So sweet. _

Mustang shivered, remembering the way they fussed over him. When morning came they made sure to bid farewell to the _sweet _young man.

"Cold, Boss?" The onyx eyes stared hard at his toast.

"Just a draft." His team would never let him live it down if they found out how the nurses treated _him_, The Flame Alchemist, like a child.

His crew resumed their quiet chatter as they quickly finished their breakfast. Together they returned to ICU room 5. Inside the room a young women stood next to Alphonse's bed. She was vigorously writing on her clip board.

"Excuse me, miss. What are you doing here?" She turned and lifted her reading glasses. With a soft smile she gestured for them to enter and close the door behind them.

"Hello. My name is Kimi Hoshiko. I am from the department of Child Protective Services and I have take the Elric brothers case. I understand we have one Roy Mustang petitioning to become both Edward and Alphonse Elric's guardian.

"Yes, I am Lieutenant Colonel Mustang." The man said needlessly.

"As of now, I am here to make sure that does not happen."

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

"_So help me heal these wounds. They've been open for way too long. Help me fill this soul. Even though this is not your fault." : Good Charlotte_

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

1) I looked up name meanings. _**Ed**__:Friend __**Edward**__:Wealthy,happy,guardian __**Al**__:Friend __**Alphonse**__:Ready for a fight_

2) I assume Mäes has some general knowledge of adoption, simply because of his job in the Investigations Office and his love for children, but I could be wrong.

3) When I was visiting my aunt in the ICU there was a child that passed away during the night. I believe they said it was due to complications from cancer, but I am not positive. And it happened in the room next to hers.

_I hope this isn't getting too boring, just try to bare with me. Tell me if I am getting too out of character, I'm trying really hard to capture each of them just right. I hope it shows. Love ya'll. Sorry I was hoping to post this yesterday. Hope you all had a enjoyable and safe 4th! _

**Update:** for those watching the story _Cry Uncle. _I planed the story line to last about five years, but that still could change. I have separated my notes into five years. Now, I am separating them into months, as I did with this story, because of the mass amount of notes I have collected the past year. This will give me the opportunity to re-read them and create a better outline. I have written only two and a half chapters thus far, I am sorry for the wait.

I have posted images for the fiction. **http:/ groups. yahoo. com/ group/ theparadoxglitch056/**

_**June 03, 2010**_

_**Posted : June 05, 2010 **_

_**TheParadoxGlitch56**_


End file.
